It is common for the weight of articles enclosed in a typical carton to exceed the strength of the handle provided for carrying the cartons. This is particularly so when the handle is integral to the top wall of the carton and when the burst strength of the material comprising that top wall is insufficient to avoid failure of the handle and the top wall itself. One approach to resolving this quandary is to construct the carton from a stronger material or from a sheet of material that is relatively thicker. As cartons typically have six walls (top, sides, bottom, and ends) that are formed from a single sheet of material, and cost tends to increase according to the strength and thickness of material used to construct the carton walls, this approach is an expensive one because it effectively amounts to reinforcing all of the walls of the carton irrespective of the relative magnitude of the forces borne by each wall.
According to another approach, additional material is applied to or around the handle as needed to reinforce its connection to the top wall. For instance, a racetrack style handle aperture may be reinforced by outlining its edges with an additional layer of sheet material. However, it is preferable to eliminate the need for additional assembly by forming a carton from a single sheet of material rather than attaching additional components to the carton blank.
What is needed is a carton that is formed from a single blank, and which provides a reinforced top wall with an integrated handle, where the carton walls are efficiently constructed without wasting expensive material in carton walls that are less likely to fail.